Red and Pink Christmas Specials
by albertalburo567
Summary: This talks about Christmas seasons during (Jason/Kimberly) (Tommy/Kat) (TJ/Cassie) (Leo/Karone) (Carter/Dana) (Wes/Jen) (Mack/Rose) (Jayden/Mia) (Troy/Emma).
1. The Scott's Christmas Holiday

**THE SCOTT FAMILY (MIGHTY MORPHIN RANGERS):**

House Address: Angel Grove, California

Family Members:

Jason Lee Scott (Father; Red Ranger)

Kimberly Ann Hart-Scott (Mother; Pink Ranger)

Jerry H. Scott (Son; Born on 1998) (age 18)

Jay H. Scott (Son; Born on 2002) (age 14)

Kaitlin H. Scott (Daughter; Born on 2004) (age 12)

Kindra H. Scott (Daughter; Born on 2006) (age 10)

Jordan H. Scott (Son; Born on 2007) (age 9)

Kirsten H. Scott (Daughter; Born on 2009) (age 7)

 **December 23**

6 children were asleep in their room. Kimberly Ann Scott wakes the children up for breakfast.

Kimberly said "Kids, Breakfast."

Jerry said "Coming Mom."

The children went down stairs and ate their breakfast.

Jason said "Now kids it's almost Christmas and I'm expecting you not to do things like quarreling each other and also be on your best behavior."

The Kids said "Ok Dad."

Jay said "Mom, Dad, Ham and Eggs are my favorite."

Kimberly said "You like it?"

Jay said "Yes."

Kaitlin said "It's also delicious

When Jerry and Jay were done they decided to play video games. Kindra played guitar which belongs to her mother, Kimberly. Jason Lee Scott goes to the mall and buys stuff for their Christmas Holiday.

Jerry said "Mom can I go scuba diving someday?"

Kimberly said "You can but you have to be careful."

Jerry said "Why?"

Kimberly said "Because it could be dangerous sometimes. Last 1997, your father and I went scuba diving and we were captured by an evil space pirate, Divatox. We were then rescued."

In the afternoon Jason returns home after shopping in the mall.

Jay said "Dad, what do we do for Christmas?"

Jason said "We Celebrate."

Jay said "Dad can we play Ping-Pong?"

Jason said "Sure."

Jason and his son, Jay went to the basement and played Ping-Pong. Jay won fair and square."

Jason said "Wow son, you really are better."

Kindra and Kaitlin were at the backyard swimming in the pool and also having fun. The swimming pool became cold

Kindra said "Mom the pool is so ice cold! What happened?

Kimberly said "You two need to get your selves dry because it's about to be winter soon

At night they went to California Grill and ate dinner after dinner they went home and went to sleep.

 **December 24**

The next day there was snow everywhere. Kimberly woke the kids up and she said "Kids wake up; Dad is setting up the Christmas tree for tomorrow."

Jerry said "I want to see the Tree."

Jason was finished decorating the tree. Kimberly went to the mall to buy gifts for their children and also bought food for the next day. At night, the children slept at 8:00 PM while Jason and Kimberly were busy wrapping gifts.

 **December 25**

The Kids woke up 6:30 AM in the morning and they are very early. Jason and Kimberly woke up at 9:45 AM.

Jason said "The kids are really up early."

Kimberly said "They must have slept very early and we slept late."

Kaitlin said "Mom, Dad, can we open our gifts?"

Jason said "Sure go ahead."

Jerry said "I can't wait to see what's inside."

Jay said "Let's go skiing."

Kimberly said "You kids go ahead we'll watch you."

The children went skiing and also playing in the snow. Everything was cold as snow and frozen. Jason and Kimberly went outside and watch the kids.

Jason said "Kim, you know what?"

Kimberly said "What is it Jason?"

Jason said "Christmas really is amazing and also cool. I also wonder how Tommy and Katherine's Christmas holiday is going including the Johnsons, the Corbetts, the Graysons, the Collins and the Hartfords. Their holiday could be amazing like ours."

Kimberly said "They might be having a great time too in their houses. Today is the best Christmas to our kids and to our family."

Kimberly gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. Jason and Kimberly watched as the kids were having fun in the winter season.

 **THE END**


	2. The Oliver Family's Christmas

**THE OLIVER FAMILY (ZEO RANGERS):**

House Address: Reefside, California

Family Members:

Tommy Oliver (Father; Red Ranger)

Katherine Hillard-Oliver (Mother; Pink Ranger)

Kathy H. Oliver (Daughter; Born on 2000) (age 16)

Tony H. Oliver (Son; Born on 2002) (age 14)

Clyde H. Oliver (Son; Born on 2005) (age 11)

Ericka H. Oliver (Daughter; Born on 2007) (age 9)

Jules H. Oliver (Son; Born on 2008) (age 8)

 **December 23**

Tony spends his day watching TV all day and every year. Kat is preparing for Christmas and also preparing for their family Christmas. Tommy was at the backyard all day thinking what will happen if he and Kat became grandparents soon.

Kat said "Tommy what are you doing here at the backyard?"

Tommy said "Thinking about the future."

Kat said "You can think for the future and plan something that's good."

Clyde was at the bedroom playing video games. Ericka and Kathy were playing volleyball at the backyard.

Tommy said "Ericka, Kathy, how are you doing there?"

Kathy said "Were playing volleyball and also Ericka is winning this game."

Ericka said "We're doing fine."

Jules went to the convenience store to buy food all by himself and returned home before winter. At night the family went to a restaurant to eat. After dinner, they slept early about 9:00 AM.

 **December 24**

Kat spent her time wrapping gifts for the family. Tommy and Tony talked about the past years.

Tony said "Dad what happened in your past years when I was not yet born."

Tommy said "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were fighting Rita Repulsa to defend earth and also before Rita placed me and your mother into an evil spell. In 1993, I became the Green Evil Ranger and Rita commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers. Jason freed me from the spell. I fell in love with a person named Kimberly but we broke up in 1996. Kimberly is now the wife of Jason. In 1995, Kat was before the evil shape shifting kitty and also secretly trying to destroy the Power Rangers but the spell was then broken. Me, your mom, a clone version of me, Karone Corbett, Ryan Mitchell, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, Tori Bradley, Trent Mercer, Leanbow were once turned into evil and also we turned to the good side and became Power Rangers and also they are also married."

Kat said "What are you guys talking about?"

Tony said "Me and Dad are talking about the past."

Kat said "Tony, someday you will become a Ranger like us and also learning the past is part of the Ranger's history."

In the afternoon the kids spent time making a snowman in the backyard and the surprises Tommy and Kat.

Tony said "Mom, Dad, take a look at this we made it by ourselves."

Kat said "Wow it's so beautiful."

Tommy said "I loved it."

Kat said "Let me take a picture of you, kids together with Daddy.

Kat takes a picture of Tommy, Tony and Clyde together with the snowman they made.

Kat said "This looks like Frosty the Snowman."

At night the Family ate dinner and slept at 8:30 PM.

 **December 25**

Tommy woke up Kat and said "Kat, Kat, wake up."

Kat said "What?"

Tommy said "It's Christmas."

Kat said "Really? I'm so excited."

Tommy begins to sing " _It's the most wonderful time of the year._ _ **"**_

Kat also sang a song to Tommy _"We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year"_ and gave Tommy a kiss.

Tommy and Kat woke the kids and told them it's Christmas and also sang the Kids a Christmas song. They also ate breakfast and later they had a fun time during winter.

 **THE END**


	3. The Johnson Family's Christmas

**THE JOHNSON FAMILY (TURBO RANGERS):**

House Address: Angel Grove, California

Family Members:

TJ Johnson (Father; Red Ranger)

Cassie Chan-Johnson (Mother; Pink Ranger)

LJ C. Johnson (Son; Born on 2000) (age 16)

FJ C. Johnson (Son; Born on 2003) (age 13)

Celia C. Johnson (Daughter; Born on 2005) (age 11)

Claire C. Johnson (Daughter; Born on 2007) (age 9)

 **December 19**

TJ had a vacation in Rio de Janeiro for the last 6 months and then he rode a Plane to get back to Angel Grove, California. At night TJ finally got home.

Celia said "Daddy long time I haven't seen you."

TJ said "I miss you too" and gave his daughter a hug.

Cassie gave TJ a hug and said "We really missed you and we are so worried about you."

LJ said "Dad we have prepared for Christmas."

TJ said "It's a good thing you guys have prepared because I really missed you and all I can think about is my own family. I also want to spend time with all of you."

They then went to bed and were fast asleep.

 **December 20**

FJ went to the convenience store all by himself and he was there all morning and afternoon. FJ returned home at 4:00 PM.

Cassie said "FJ where have you been? I was worried about you."

FJ said "I was at the Convenience store buying stuff for my Lunch and also there is an Internet Store nearby."

Cassie said "Next time tell us where you are going."

 **December 21**

TJ went to a Hardware store and Justin Stewart was there.

TJ said "Hey Justin how's your family doing?"

Justin said "My wife and my son are at the Mall buying stuff for our Christmas Celebration."

TJ said "Do you still have your morpher?"

Justin said "Yes."

 **December 22**

Cassie and Claire went to the Mall to buy things for Christmas.

Claire said "Mommy what will we do here at the Mall?

Cassie said "We will buy food, decorations and flat screen TV."

Cassie and Claire bought everything they could. Cassie got some help from a mall employee to put everything inside the car. After shopping they came home.

 **December 23**

LJ and TJ played hockey at the Mall and also LJ was very good at hockey. Cassie took a picture of TJ and LJ playing hockey and posted it online. After hockey they went to the Christmas Carnival and their day was so amazing.

 **December 24**

TJ tells the kids about his and Cassie's past.

TJ said "LJ, FJ, Celia and Claire, I have something to tell you that you need to know about a long time ago when you kids weren't born yet."

FJ said "What?"

LJ said "It's mom and dad's past. At first they met at the bus. Mom was singing to her portable radio and it annoys all the other passengers until dad tells her to stop."

Claire said "Did that happen."

TJ said "Yes when me and your mom first met."

Cassie said "We even rescued Tommy and Katherine when they were in danger. We then became Turbo Rangers in 1997. In 1998, we became Space Rangers."

TJ said "We even fought against Divatox and Astronema to protect the earth. Zordon has even died in saving the universe. Astronema turned good and became the Pink Galaxy Ranger and also the wife of Leo Corbett."

Cassie said "We even teamed up with the Galaxy Rangers

LJ said "Dad even teamed up with Jason Scott, Tommy, Aurico, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric and Cole last 2002. The whole Legendary Rangers met Troy Burrows last 2014 during the Legendary War."

TJ said "And that's the whole story."

At night time, they ate dinner together and then they were fast asleep.

 **December 25**

Cassie woke TJ up and tells him it's Christmas. TJ and Cassie went to the Kid's room but the Kids weren't there. TJ and Cassie then went outside the backyard and they saw the kids Playing Table Tennis.

TJ said "Wow you kids are getting good at that game."

LJ said "Yeah we are."

TJ and Cassie went to the front yard and TJ said "Cassie, I just want to say to you Merry Christmas. I love you and you are always my Pink Ranger wife."

Cassie said "You are also and always my Red Ranger husband."

TJ said "I Love you."

Cassie gave TJ a kiss on the cheek.

 **THE END**


	4. The Corbett Family's Christmas

**THE CORBETT FAMILY (GALAXY RANGERS):**

House Address: Planet Mirinoi

Family Members:

Leo Corbett (Father; Red Ranger)

Karone-Corbett (Mother; Pink Ranger)

Lex Corbett (Son; Born on 2001) (age 15)

Drake Corbett (Son; Born on 2003) (age 13)

Louis Corbett (Son; Born on 2005) (age 11)

Carly Corbett (Daughter; Born on 2005) (age 11)

 **December 22**

In the evening, Leo bought a Christmas tree from First Mall of the Planet Mirinoi. Leo met Damon at the Mall.

Leo said "Hi Damon."

Damon said "Nice to meet you again Leo. Can I help you with your Christmas tree?"

Leo said "No Thanks."

Damon said "So I guess I'll be going now, Maya's waiting for me."

Leo said "Bye."

Leo carried the tree to the car and drove back home. Leo arrived at home late at midnight. Leo parked the car at the garage and then Karone opened the door.

Leo said "Karone how did you know I was here?"

Karone said "You came here very late. Why?"

Leo said "I bought a Christmas tree and it's very heavy when I carried it into the car."

Karone said "Never mind about that. Let's just go to bed. The Kids were so worried about you."

They were fast asleep.

 **December 23**

Leo woke up and begins to set up the Tree at the Living Room.

Leo said "Oh man, this Tree is so heavy."

Karone said "You sure you don't need help?"

Leo said "I'm doing fine."

Karone and Louis went to the department Store to buy something for their Christmas Holiday.

Louis said "Mommy what will we do here at the department store?"

Karone said "We will buy things that we need for our family."

After they bought things from the department store they went to a restaurant for Lunch. Karone and Louis placed everything in the car. After Lunch they came home.

Carly said "Mommy look daddy had finished the tree and it looked nice."

Karone said "Wow."

Drake said "Mom, Dad and Lex went to a nearby hardware store to buy things for Christmas."

Karone said "I'm sure that our Christmas time will be great."

Karone called Leo on the phone and said "How are you guys doing there."

Leo said on the phone "We are just buying some tools so in case if there is a problem."

Lex said on the phone "Me and Dad are just doing fine here. We will be back later in dinner time."

Karone said "Ok. Bye."

 **December 24**

In the morning, Leo has finished decorating everything for Christmas. Lex woke up and was amazed on how his dad had finished decorating the Living Room.

Lex said "Dad, the decorations are so amazing and also it will be amazing tomorrow."

Leo said "Tomorrow you will also be excited for Christmas."

In the afternoon, Leo tells the kids about his and Karone's past.

Leo said "Lex, Drake, Louis and Carly, what I'm going to tell you something is really true. You kids weren't born yet that time."

Louis said "What happened in that story?"

Carly said "Daddy, I want to know."

Leo said "I was once a stowaway and went to Terra Venture all by myself. I then met Kendrix Morgan at first. We became a couple. We also became Power Rangers. I then got my Job. Uncle Mike was also a worker of Terra Venture. Kendrix Morgan died in order to save Terra Venture. Uncle Andros was also at that time."

Lex said "Dad was the leader of the Galaxy Power Rangers. Mom became the second Pink Ranger when the first Pink Ranger died."

Karone said "Me and Uncle Andros dreamed of being Power Rangers before. I was then kidnapped by Darkonda and raised by Ecliptor to become evil.

Lex said "Mom had become Astronema that time, known as the princess of evil. In 1998, Mom tried to destroy the Space Rangers. Later, Uncle Andros knew Astronema's true identity. Mom later turned good and became a Power Ranger."

Leo said "Me, your mom and the rest of the Rangers fought against Trakeena to protect Terra Venture. In Mirinoi, Kendrix came back to life. Mirinoi was not yet improvised like Planet Earth. Today Mirinoi has 234 Countries. In Earth there are 195 Countries. Your mom and I then got married, 6 months after battling Trakeena. Me and the Rangers went to Mariner Bay to help the Lightspeed Rangers in Battle. Your mom cannot join because she became pregnant and Lex was inside her womb. I allowed my ex girlfriend, Kendrix to become the Pink Ranger once more."

Louis said "Where's Kendrix now?"

Karone said "Her house is nearby Hotel of the Planet Mirinoi."

Leo said "Kendrix is also married and had 3 Children named Kyle, Allan and Cindy. She was married last 2003. Last 2002, I teamed up with the Red Rangers with Jason, Tommy, Aurico, TJ, Uncle Andros, Carter, Wes, Eric and Cole. That was during our Red Ranger Mission."

At night time, they ate dinner together and then they were fast asleep.

 **December 25**

8:00 AM, Karone woke up then she wakes Leo up and said "Leo its Christmas."

Leo said "Wow It's gonna be amazing."

Leo and Karone went to the living room and Lex was watching TV.

Karone said "Lex what show is that?"

Lex said "It's a brand new show and it's my 2nd favorite TV show."

Leo said "It's a good thing that our Christmas is great."

Leo and Karone came outside and watched Drake, Louis and Carly played in the front yard.

Leo said "Karone."

Karone said "What?"

Leo said "I just want to say that our Christmas is great and I just want to say Merry Christmas."

Karone said "That's really a nice thing to say. Thank You."

Leo said "Christmas is also awesome and it's the best holiday ever."

Karone gave Leo a kiss on the cheek.

 **THE END**


	5. The Grayson Family's Christmas

**THE GRAYSON FAMILY (LIGHTSPEED RANGERS):**

House Address: Mariner Bay, California

Family Members:

Carter Grayson (Father; Red Ranger)

Dana Mitchell-Grayson (Mother; Pink Ranger)

Wilbur M. Grayson (Son; Born on 2002) (age 14)

Angela M. Grayson (Daughter; Born on 2002) (age 14)

Cedric M. Grayson (Son; Born on 2004) (age 12)

Danica M. Grayson (Daughter; Born on 2006) (age 10)

Dylan M. Grayson (Son; Born on 2007) (age 9)

 **December 21**

At night, the whole Grayson Family is at the Mariner Bay Supermarket buying stuff for their Christmas Holiday.

Cedric said "Daddy, It's the first time I had been on the Largest Supermarket in Mariner Bay."

Carter said "Do you like it here?"

Cedric said "Yes."

Wilbur said "When class is dismissed I used to eat food here in this Supermarket."

Dana said "That's really great but next time save your money."

Wilbur said "Ok Mom."

Dylan said "What Year level is Wilbur now?"

Dana said "About 3rd Year in High School. Soon he will become 4th year at the Age of 15."

Danica said "Daddy what will we do with this Yoghurt?"

Carter said "We will put it in the fridge and eat it during Christmas Day."

Angela said "Dad, what did Uncle Ryan talked about your new Fire Station?"

Carter said "The New Mariner Bay Fire Station will be expanded and more fire fighters will be hired."

Dana said "Also The fire station is near Mariner Bay General Hospital. The Fire Station and Hospital are the ones doing a lot of Emergency Services."

Dylan said "Mom do you remember when I was 6 years old, me and my other 4 classmates got collapsed in my school?"

Dana said "Yes your teacher called me so I can help you and your other classmates so the 5 of you would get well because the 5 of you are sick. Your teacher said thank you to me for bringing you and your other 4 classmates to the Hospital. Their parents even said thank you to me. You, Frank, Chris, Leslie and Miguel were admitted to the Hospital for 6 days. 5 days later 5 of you came back to school."

Carter said "Me and your mom were so worried about you that time."

Dana said "I would never let anything happen to my son and my other patients. I'm also here to save lives. I was also the doctor of the other Pink Rangers. When Kimberly Scott was pregnant last 2009, Jason called me and tells me that Kimberly has another baby. So I went to Angel Grove and also got my medical supplies to help Kimberly give birth at their own home in 30 counts Kimberly has given birth to their daughter Kirsten H. Scott. In 2008, Tommy Oliver called me because Katherine Oliver is about to give birth. I went to Reefside on time to help Kat since they also don't need to go to the Hospital to go to the doctors. In 20 counts Katherine has given birth to their son Jules H. Oliver. In 2005, TJ Johnson called me and said that Cassie is about to give birth so I went to Angel Grove to help Cassie. In 25 counts Cassie gave birth to their daughter Celia C. Johnson. Leo Corbett also called me and said that Karone is about to give birth so I went to the NASADA Space Station to get to the planet Mirinoi in about 7 minutes to help Karone. In 24 counts Karone gave birth to the twins, Louis Corbett, their son and Carly Corbett, their daughter. Wes Collins also called me and said that Jen is about to give birth so I went to Silver Hills to help Jen. In 16 counts Jen gave birth to their son Walter S. Collins. Those things are one of my works as a Doctor and a Power Ranger. When I became Pregnant I go to the same Hospital that I worked in order to give birth. I am also known as Dr. Dana M. Grayson."

Carter said "Conner McKnight called me because there was a fire incident in Reefside last 2007. I am known as Fire Chief Carter Grayson."

The family had finished shopping, ate dinner and went back home for bed.

 **December 22**

Carter Grayson got some safety supplies for their homes to keep their house safe even if there is an Emergency. He also got a fire extinguisher, In case of a fire. Dana also got medical supplies, in case if there are health issues and accidents that may happen. Carter and Dana are always prepared for any Emergency to come. Wilbur is at his room playing video games.

Carter said "In case of a disaster or anything I would always prepare my things whenever there could be fire hazards. I would also do my job even if there could be a volcanic eruption. The water can only put out the Lava slowly because the lava is too hot. For that I would use a very Cold Ice Water to put out the Lava. There was even once a volcanic activity here in Mariner Bay."

Dana said "Biology is also part of doing Hospital Jobs. There are even cases of Dengue fever around the world. I even got an injection here for dengue vaccination. Dengue is also common in other countries like China and Taiwan, Sri Lanka, Malaysia, Philippines, New Guinea, Australia, Tahiti, Palau, Tonga, and the Cook Islands. Doctors would plan to prevent this from happening. We would also prevent everyone from diseases."

Carter said "I think we would have to travel in other countries someday to help them in their needs on Fire Safety and Medical Attentions. Fire fighters are primarily responsible for responding to fires, accidents and other incidents where risks are posed to life and property. Fire fighters work on a variety of emergencies, from chemical spills to water rescue. We fire fighters would climb a tree or anything that is tall if anyone cannot get down."

Wilbur said "Dad, do you know about the Rangers last 2002?"

Carter said "There was a Red Ranger mission there. For us 10 Red Rangers Mom gave as a check up 2 days after the mission to check our health. Me, Tommy, Aurico, Jason, TJ, Andros, Leo, Wes, Eric and Cole got a check up from Mom."

Dana said "I also check on their health status if they are ok or not."

 **December 23**

Carter and Dana demonstrated some safe steps to the Children.

Carter said "Fire is one thing that you cannot outrun. I will just give you Safe Steps on Fire. You must first practice your escape route. You have to put out the Fire before it becomes big. If your clothes caught on fire, roll over the floor to put out the fire. If there is a smoke, get down and cover your mouth. Once you're out of the Building make sure you call the Emergency Services. You also need to learn about Earthquakes. During an Earthquake, get under table or cover your head with something. If there are Hurricanes or Floods make sure you turn of your electricity and gas or evacuate. If there are floods move to higher ground and avoid flowing water. You also needed an Emergency Kit for your needs. If you are up against a natural disaster, always remember some safe steps and you too can be a survivor."

Dana said "First Aid aims to provide people with fundamental first aid knowledge, enabling them to be less vulnerable in an emergency situation and prepared to potentially save a life. First aid can be the difference between life and death. If your hand gets a burn, cool the affected area with cool running water as soon as possible for about 10 minutes. This will reduce the pain, swelling and risk of scarring. Never use Ice or Ice water. Next cover the wound in cling film or plastic bag to reduce pain. If there are blisters, seek medical attention. When a person's heart stops beating, call the emergency services. The first 10 minutes are very critical. Check if the person is breathing. If they aren't, perform the CPR Position and Apply 2&2\. Here are the things you need to do when there is choking. Call The Emergency Services. Apply 5 & 5 and repeat until it is cleared. In case of severe bleeding, call the emergency services. Apply pressure directly to the wound and the injury. Don't remove the objects. Help the injured person lie down and raise the affected area and keep them warm. In case of a stroke, think F.A.S.T – Face, Arms, Speech and Time. Call the emergency services. Lie the person down in a comfortable position. If in case of a broken bone, call the emergency services. Don't Move Injured Area. Apply Ice Packs and Keep Them Calm. If you find yourself in an emergency situation, be prepared to save a life and follow some safe steps."

Wilbur said "Mom and Dad are right we must remember these safe steps and what they told us. Some people haven't even enjoyed their Christmas Holiday because of those situations."

Dylan said "I agree."

Carter said "You also have us me and your mom."

Dana said "Good thing we all have a lot of emergency supplies and we also had a first aid kit. When you kids are in trouble, we are here to rescue you immediately and to save your lives."

Cedric said "Thanks mom and dad."

Carter said "Just doing our ranger duties."

 **December 24**

Carter said "Dylan, if you want to help Cedric and Wilbur set up a Christmas, make sure you are very careful. We don't want anyone to get injured on Christmas day."

The three boys Dylan, Cedric and Wilbur are setting up a Christmas tree while Carter and Dana went to the Mall to buy stuff for their family.

Dylan said "I'll get the decorations."

Cedric said "Remember what mom and dad said to be careful."

Wilbur said "Just get that box and I'll be the one to decorate it by myself, after we're done with this tree."

The Christmas tree was finished and then Wilbur cooks for dinner and after dinner the children went to bed. Carter and Dana were surprised on how the tree was finished in setting up. Carter and Dana ate dinner cooked by Wilbur. After Dinner, Carter and Dana went to bed.

 **December 25**

In 9:00 Carter and Dana woke up. Wilbur is still asleep and the other kids were outside playing.

Carter said "Wilbur really got tired in doing the works that he did."

Dana said "Of course he is, after all he is our firstborn."

Carter and Dana went outside the house and watched the Kids play.

Carter said "Dana I just want to say something to you from my heart."

Dana said "What is it?"

Carter said "Merry Christmas."

Dana said "Thanks Carter."

Dana gave Carter a kiss on the cheek.

 **THE END**


End file.
